


Word Wall

by darkapos



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkapos/pseuds/darkapos
Summary: I wrote these in a friend's minecraft server.
Kudos: 1





	Word Wall

this is a big block

it's quite a nice

lovely writing

space

so what should

I write here

a poem?

alright

  
  


**I**

this is quite

the rarity

a triple of stone

floating in the air

really what is the chance

of such an odd occurance

it's interesting

things are so rare

and rarities have

a certain beauty

Because they can

be so occurrent

yet, they're special in a way

and on that topic

the rarities are marvelous

when you really think

so why destroy them?

  
  
  


**II**

you're a star

a marvelous

work of art

and hell

there's nothing

wrong with that

so embrace it

and let others do so

Because where's

the fun in denial?

accept your title

it isn't meant 

to hurt you

so don't shy away

because denial

will get you

absolutely

nowhere

now I could

go on about

you and your lovely self

but 

I also feel as if

it isnt my place to

do so, therefore

I'll keep quiet

and let you shine

  
  
  


**III**

funnily enough

I know absolutely

nothing about you

and it makes me

wonder, since

well, we barely

talk amongst

each other

there's really no

need to

so, I don't try

I wonder if 

one day I'll regret

that, and maybe

it will haunt me in

my future

but why do I care?

you're just some 

guy who happens

to like him to

and really

it's not my business

to care, so I don't

I wonder, however

and I think

I'll always just keep wondering

  
  
  


**IV**

clouds are 

beautiful things

they're comprised

of water

the gas form

there are so

many questions

surrounding them

are they purely 

made of water?

do they want to 

appear as the

shape they are

and how long will

they exist

when the water

has condensated

completely, will

there be some

cloud left

it's a spectacle

really, how they

can come to be

but science has

all the answers

and honestly

where's the fun

in those answers?

  
  
  


**V**

I wonder

sometimes, if I

make sense

and really

that's rhetorical

because I know

I don't, but what

problem is that

I make sense to

myself, which 

matters more

since who cares

about my writing

no one, but me

my point exactly

so that's really

why I don't care

much about who 

sees them, at 

least not these

but oh there are

some, some I'm

never going to 

want to release

and that's mainly

because, have

you ever realized

how fragile the

human mind is

it's really not 

surprising, since

humans can get

so easily hurt

by words

phrases

on paper

it can almost 

feel like, a punch

in the gut, really

which is why

I'd rather not risk

that just yet, it's

not like my works

are relevant

but at least

they are

to me

  
  
  


I sure do have

too much to say

but you're not

getting all of it

so take this

it isn't much

but it's just

what's on my mind

at least, at the 

time it was

all I ask is, please

do not destroy 

this wall

i know

it's just a game

and it really

shouldn't matter

but now that

I really think

about it, I put my

heart into these

the least I could

do is keep them up

and really, I wrote them

at your request

so here's 

a little something

to read

before I go

enjoy

\- Dark


End file.
